Resonance Knights SYOC
by thrilllover39
Summary: Four rulers, Ten Knights, when the shadow king escapes, the world falls into darkness, the rulers have been captured and the ten knights have been sealed away, leaving twenty to rise up to journey through time and space and reawaken the Knights while at the same time struggling to capture there souls and hearts, but things can only get so much worse, when finding your Knighthood.


_**Thrilllover39: hello everybody! Ok so I deleted the first one because it got really complicated from all the submissions I got and things just turned really ugly and messy, but I'm back and I have made a forum for this story which contains the full double oc form necessary for this story, I am only going to accept ten of each soulster and meister, but if you want to become part of the story I can put you as a minor character you just have to PM me and I will discuss with you on how it will work. **_

Summary: Four rulers, Ten legendary Knights, Arceus the White King, Giratina the Black King, Dialga the Blue King and Palkia the Red Queen. Together the four were able to control the world and keep peace and serenity within, but where there is good, there must always be bad. Shadow Arceus, has appeared and has brought along his dark army of shadow heartless gijinkas, Being sealed away after a long and struggling battle with the Ten legendary knights has only made him stronger, sending his shadow slaves to infiltrate and conquer the kings and queens hearts and souls, chaos ensues over the world and everyone within. Time has frozen, space has been totaled with, the underworld is unguarded and the heavens are in ruins, now the shadow king is in search of the ten knights who imprisoned and has deadly plans of revenge in store for them.

But what he doesn't know is that, behind these Knights are the true heroes and saviors who sealed him away, Soul Meister's, humans with extraordinary powers to channel their Souls and life force with gijinka's, to control them, fight alongside them, and unleash their inner most strengths. Ten Soul Meister's were able to reach out to the legendary knights and there soul's, matching perfectly along, together with their guardian gijinkas they defeated the shadow king and sent him to never ending lifeless land beneath the distortion world.

But now that the shadow king is back, and stronger than ever, ten new Meisters and there guardians will rise along to locate the legendary ten knights, unlock their souls, and create resonance to defeat the dark king once more, but when these new Meisters are brought in from different clans, tension will rise as both groups will need to stand together, but with an unexpected quest comes the unexpected hardships of teamwork, love, friendship, betrayal, lies, murder, loss, and life.

Information on Meisters and Soulsters: When a new born is born into their clan, another will be born into a brother clan of gijinka's matching their elements types, if their souls connect, they are placed as Meister and Soulster, to be raised and trained together from birth, at some occasions the Mesiter can be born earlier than the soulster or the other way around, it is rare when a Meister is matched along with two Soulsters but it does occur. There are ten levels of power to them, steps of evolution for gijinka's, and levels of transformations ranging to four, first is human mode with no Pokémon traits, second is there gijinka trait with poke traits on their body, third is there beast mode where there fully transformed into their Pokémon, and the final is resonance, where the Meister and Soulster's chakra and soul levels connect, causing them to fuse together into beast mode with stronger traits. Both partners are able to sense when the other is in trouble, and feel any pain the other has received.

**(Distortion World) **

Where there is good, there is always bad, night appeared every day, and life was rarity, it was slowly withering away in the plants that withstood there ground on the floor, it slowly crept out of the Pokémon's bodies as they lay helplessly on the floor, crying and screaming for help.

"The four royals…..they must be warned." Came the agonizing whimper of the dark type slowly crawling on the blood soiled ground.

"The shadow King…" cried a voice.

"….He's gone!" more screams had filled the air, as the helpless pile of victims lying on the floor began crawling towards safety.

Two figures had appeared at the edge of the distortion world's dark cliff peak, one had the figure of a reaper while the other came close to a rabid wolf, part of the arcane council under Lord Giratina, their names? Darkrai and Zoroark.

Darkrai, the man who invades you dreams only to give you nightmares, to feed off your fear and grow power within, his arms were crossed, and while his face was overly shielded by his snow white hair, one can tell he remained expressionless due to the emotionless feeling his one revealing green eye held. He was exceptionally tall, standing almost over six feet, minds wonder whether he stands with feet, or hovers above ground as he wears a floor length red and black cloak, with double collar flaps and military buttons, his neck was out of sight as it was covered by the standing collar his cloak had.

His ally, Zoroark, was a man of brutality and force, his white fangs flashed wide as he began releasing a series of low growls, his pale skin began growing somewhat fiery red, his hands became balled into fists, the left one clutching a long and deadly sword, the beast hybrid had yellow glowing eyes, long spiky and messy red hair ran down his back which was loosely tied with a band. He too was compatible with Darkrais height, his muscularity was well shown through his open leather vest which had matched his leather pants and black combat boots, black open fingerless gloves covered his balled fists, while red steel bands had wrapped themselves around his biceps.

Their faces remained calm as their eyes traveled down to the ground; the scene was horrifying, countless of their own had been fatally drawn.

Zoroark closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, "That bastard has escaped."

"I Know….." mumbled the nightmare king, then continued, "…It seems he has been building his strength for the right time, and I guess he finally surpassed our high class security here, lucky for us…that Mistress Giratina wasn't here for the shadow king to attack her."

"True…." Muttered the dark beast, "But now we lost him, and for all we know, that monster could be on its way to Lord Arceus or even the space and time lords."

"If that is the case, then we must warn them." Darkrai had turned his back to the bloody scene before him and taken off, leaving Zoroark to take a final glance and follow after.

**(Axis Between time and space) **

Space, and Time, together they helped keep the flow of life going on; the axis between both was also the home to the red and blue queen and king, Palkia and Dialga.

Palkia, the red queen, and Mistress of space, was a noble female, with beautiful silky long lavender hair, ivory smooth skin, and glowing magneta colored eyes, tiny fins stuck out from both sides of her head, she was the complete definition of women, with heavenly curves and a glowing aura of beauty that shined through the gorgeous pink and white floral formal kimono gown she wore. The space ruler was seated on a large golden throne, placed beside a second who was occupied by her ally and partner.

Dialga, the blue king, and Time seductren, was an honorable male, with chin length ocean blue hair that soothingly swayed to the breeze, his eyes were a ruby blood red, while his skin was a tanned beige, two large horns stuck out of the side from his head, even as he sat one can tell he was very tall, while his body told that he was very masculine. He sat on his throne dressed in battle ready armor which was tinted white and blue.

"Dialga…." Muttered Palkia, slightly tensing up from her relaxed position.

The blue haired royal stared over with curious eyes, "What is it?"

"I sense something dangerous heading our way, I…I just don't know how to describe it…." Her voice became worrisome, she stood from her throne, and held her hand out, a bright light occurred and in place she held a long golden staff, on top was a large pink orb, its sight was breath taking as every glint was addicting to the eye.

"Look….My lustrous Orb." Her eyes were glued to the priceless stone as it continuously blinked.

"My Adamant Orb…." Dialga followed, watching with wide eyes as his blue stone on his staff blinked repeatedly, each time both there blinks fastened.

"Weren't expecting me…were you?" chills ran down their spines as they heard the familiar and unwanted voice.

"No…" Whispered Palkia.

"Impossible….." Dialga had dropped his staff.

**(Time and Space) **

*BAM!* a large sound wave had occurred throughout the universe, each living being hearing and witnessing the massive attack all together, clocks had stopped, and the clouds stood in place, the galaxies froze, and stars stopped blinking, the sky had darkened quickly and had rapidly spread its shadow.

**(Ilex Forest) **

A lock of green hair swayed from behind the trees of Ilex forest, home to the legendary Lady of time travel, Celebi.

An antenna twitched from behind, followed by her head, revealing her beautiful hypnotizing green eyes.

"Oh no…Dialga…Palkia."

**(Distortion World) **

Heads had whipped up to the sky, Darkrai and Zoroarks Eyes narrowed furiously.

"We're too late…"

**So that's where im going to leave it because in the next chapter is where I am planning on introducing the first few characters, so yeah just check out my Forum, I have the link on my profile page, once again I am sorry everybody, but I feel so much organized now with the forum and I promise I will have the first official chapter very soon, as soon as I get some characters though. Reviews are welcomed XD THRILLLOVER39 IS OUT!**


End file.
